


presence

by nikospyrr



Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: F/M, i enlisted the help of an apeng student for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikospyrr/pseuds/nikospyrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However Victoria returned his gaze with a small pout. “That was boring. Nice try though,” she looked at Kyuhyun with a light smile and twinkle in her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	presence

It was a bright and sunny day, and the two of them sat contently at the plaza’s center fountain. Tourists flitted about the area, simply passing through to get to other destinations, or stopping to take pictures of the landmarks. Victoria pointed out a lone man with a terrible ankle sock tan who was window shopping at the nearby souvenir stores. “Okay, what about him?”

Kyuhyun followed her focus and watched the man discreetly through his dark sunglasses before responding. “His name is Samuel, he’s 37 and currently having a midlife crisis. He’s run away to Europe to escape his loving but far-too-perfect family, on the assumption that he’s on a business trip.” He gestured towards the objects in the window, as Victoria hummed in amusement. “See? He’s looking at the souvenir shop because he wants to bring presents back home.” As the man disappeared into the shop Kyuhyun turned to Victoria with a smirk. 

However Victoria returned his gaze with a small pout. “That was boring. Nice try though,” she looked at Kyuhyun with a light smile and twinkle in her eye. “But a popular tourist location was a terrible place to play People Watching.” She stood up from the bench and began walking towards one of the side streets that led away from the popular plaza, and Kyuhyun weaved through the incoming crowd to catch up to her. 

“Victoria!” He called after her, trying as best he can to reach her without pushing the people around him. She looked over at him at the call of her name, and she gave him a bright smile before delving further into the opposing current of tourists. He groaned and all but gave up being polite to the sea of bodies surrounding him. Kyuhyun took a grateful breath of air when he finally escaped the crowd, and saw Victoria waiting for him at the mouth of an alley. “Vic, wait!” 

He watched her throw him a gentle smile before she disappeared down its passages. He let out a huff of impatience before chasing after her again. Without the need to bypass throngs of tourists Kyuhyun had a much easier time catching up.

He listened for the sound of her footsteps through the echoing alleys, and was only just able to catch a glimpse of her turning another corner before she disappeared. There’d be the hint of her voice calling out his name, or maybe the sound of her infectious laughter but it’d be long gone by the time he’d reach the source. 

“Song Qian!” He finally yelled out, the exhaustion and frustration getting the better of him. A flash of an earlier time came back to him, a time when they argued. Their vision was tinged red and she would storm out and he would chase after her. Always him chasing, and never the other way around. 

Kyuhyun turned a corner and she was standing at the other end of the corridor, her eyes wide and mouth parted, as if his shout had stopped her in her tracks. The sun had dipped below the tops of the building, casting a shadow over the alley. They stood at the entrance of the alley, and the air was chilling. He wasn’t sure if it was the absence of the sun’s warmth or the wind that whistled through the passages and shook the branches the hung beyond her. “Qian,” he managed to say, panting. 

She looked at Kyuhyun with a light smile and unfathomable stare. Before he could take a step forward she darted out of the alley. His legs moved before his thoughts, and he was chasing after her once more. He stepped beneath an iron wrought arch and into a secluded courtyard that was long overgrown, the grass reaching his knees and the tree branches touching his shoulders. 

The air is quiet, and there’s no hint of her presence anywhere. Kyuhyun stepped around the weeds and around the hulking tree and stumbled on a rectangular and crumbling stone. He crouched and traced the indentations in the rock, recognizing the weathered carvings of a name and dates. He thumbed the petals of the white carnations that were laid on the headstone and a flash of an earlier time came back to him. A time when she smiled like he had given her the world, but really it was just a bouquet of carnations. And a time when he felt like his world was shattering around him, as he laid a white carnation on her coffin.

**Author's Note:**

> she was never there to begin with~~~~~~~~ oooOOOOoOooOO 
> 
> sorry


End file.
